


Finding Out

by Dazeventura6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: Pansy finds out where Draco has been disappearing to every night.





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by Susspencer and NimueOfTheNorth. Thanks ladies you r the best.

Pansy Parkinson was angry. 

She normally did her nightly prefect rounds with Draco, but the blonde Slytherin was nowhere to be seen these days. He came to classes and could be seen studying in the library, but other than that he was never seen. Gone were the days when he would be seen around the common room passing time and sharing gossip. It seemed like these days if she wanted to talk to him, she would need to make an appointment. The man was her betrothed and they were supposed to be wed in the summer after their graduation, so it annoyed her that she would be reduced to this to speak to her own fiancé.

A noise in one of the classrooms, that should have been long since emptied, made her stop and move towards it. From the sounds, it seemed like a couple of students were using the abandoned classroom for a little fun. Smirking gleefully at the thought of interrupting them and deducting house points, she walked stealthily towards the room and slowly pushed open the door.

The sight that greeted her caused her to stop and stare in shock.

Harry Potter had a very naked Draco Malfoy pinned to the wall, one hand at his throat and one hand holding both Draco’s hands up over his head, as he thrust into him powerfully. Draco’s legs were wrapped around the dark-haired boy’s waist and his eyes were locked on Harry’s with an intensity that shocked Pansy. What shocked her, even more, was the fact that there was no hate in either boy’s gaze just need. The force of that need shook her to her core. She had never seen such need directed at  _ anyone _ , let alone herself.

What struck her the most was how quiet they were. Aside from a couple of gasps from Draco, they were moving together, eyes locked on each other, lost in their own world in complete silence. She watched stunned, as first Draco came shuddering and calling out Harry’s name like a benediction and Harry’s hold on the blonde’s neck and hands relaxed and slipped into more of a caress, as he leaned forward and kissed Draco. Harry seemed to be muffling his own cries in the kiss, as he shuddered through his own orgasm.

When they were done, they rested their foreheads together catching their breaths, before exchanging lazy kisses. The tenderness of the kisses was as shocking as the need she had seen before and just as devastating. She had loved Draco for as long as she could remember and what she saw here could be called nothing else but love. Draco had never looked at her like that, never kissed her with such tenderness, and he had certainly never made love to her with such passion.

Heartbroken and tired, she left as quietly, as she had entered, leaving the two men wrapped in each other’s arms, completely unknowing of the fact that their secret had been discovered.

~*~

Pansy was following Draco again tonight. She told herself that tonight, she would confront them about what they were doing. She disillusioned herself and followed along behind the blonde Slytherin, as quietly as she could. Draco seemed to be barely containing his eagerness to get to his Gryffindor lover and he was careless, as he made his way to the same empty classroom.

Harry was just as eager to see his lover and greeted the blonde with a searing kiss, that Pansy could feel from where she was standing. As she watched Draco fall to his knees in front of Potter, she knew that she wouldn’t be able to confront them about their affair today. She just didn’t have the heart to hurt Draco that way despite how hurt she herself was.

As she watched them make love to each other with the same fierce passion, as the previous night, she mused that she could see what the blonde man saw in Potter. Returning for their eighth or make up year with the rest of last year’s seventh years, Potter seemed to have acquired a certain confidence and dark edge to him. Pansy supposed facing his destiny and killing the Dark Lord had given the Gryffindor a certainty of his place in the world and she admired that about him. But why did he have to come after her Draco, when he could have anyone he wanted?

Heartsore, she walked away, leaving them lost in each other as if she had never been there.

~*~

The third time she followed Draco, she had given up lying to herself. She just couldn’t tear herself away. The two men together made a compelling picture and she couldn’t help the pull to watch.

This time, as Potter stripped Draco and kissed and nibbled his way down to the blonde man’s erect cock, she slipped her fingers into her robes and rubbed her moist core. If she could not have Draco, then she would have this at least.

As Potter took Draco’s now erect cock in his mouth, she must have made some sound because piercing green eyes locked on the place where she was standing disillusioned, as if they could see her. A wave of his hand and the charm broke and both men stared at her standing there with her robe open and one hand buried in her own moist folds, as she rubbed her throbbing nub. She didn’t stop and neither did they. Potter continued to suck Draco’s cock, his emerald eyes locked on her, this excited her even more and she soon found herself crying out and coming even as Draco spent himself down Potter’s throat.

When she was done, she closed her robe and left quietly, before either man had recovered, although she could feel their gazes on her retreating back.

~*~

The fourth time, she didn’t even try to hide. Pansy simply unlocked the door and slipped in. The moment she did, two pairs of eyes locked on her, one grey and one green. Potter had Draco up against the wall and he had been kissing him. When they saw her, they exchanged a glance and Potter held out a hand to her.

Pansy hesitated a moment. Did she really want to take her rival’s hand, really want to join them like this? Then she nodded decisively and took his hand letting him draw her towards them. She would take what she could get. She might be forced to endure a loveless marriage with Draco and to share him with this man, but she would at least be a part of their relationship in this way, if not any other.

Cursing their parents, who had locked them into a magical marriage contract when they had still been babies, Pansy stepped closer. Potter’s hand went around her waist and up into her hair drawing her closer for a kiss. And boy, that man could kiss! No wonder Draco looked so dazed from his kisses. The power pulsing under Potter’s skin made those kisses even more exciting to the Slytherin in her.

She felt another hand in her hair and she was pulled out of the kiss before Draco placed a biting almost violent kiss on her lips. As Draco kissed her, she felt Potter begin to undo the clasp on her robes and slip them off her shoulders. He stepped around her so he was behind her with Draco in front of her, his tongue thrusting into her mouth in a parody of what she fervently hoped would happen soon.

Potter’s hands were at her throat undoing buttons and pulling her dress and bra off before he knelt and pulled off her panties. He stood up, his body brushing against hers as she felt him disrobing behind her. Draco broke the kiss and Potter’s hand came up to pull the blonde towards him. She watched them kiss, as she helped Draco remove his clothes and the rest of Potter’s. All this time Potter had been rutting shallowly against her arse cheeks. As soon as he was naked, she gasped, as she felt his hardness between her legs and he thrust up against her wetness. Being in between these two men, who were only slightly taller than her, was unbelievably hot and she couldn’t get enough of it.

Once they were all naked Potter took Draco’s hand and laid him down on the desk that had been magically enlarged to fit them all, his hardness jutting proudly in the air as Potter kissed him passionately. Potter then took her hand and pulled her close arranging her so she was straddling Draco, as Potter held Draco’s cock steady so she could sheath it within her wet core.

When he was fully seated inside her warmth, they both moaned. Meanwhile, Potter was standing behind her,  his hand fisted in her long dark hair, as he pulled her head around so he could kiss her, while his other hand teased at her nipples, rolling and pinching the delicate nubs until she was moaning and writhing from just that alone, even as Draco thrust into her at a steady rhythm and Potter thrust shallowly against her arse.

Slowly, slowly they built up a rhythm between them, building faster and faster, till she cried out as she came, followed closely by the splash of warmth on her arse that indicated Potter’s release and Draco shuddering out his orgasm within her.

As soon as she had recovered herself, she pressed a gentle kiss to Draco’s lips and climbed off him, casting a quick cleaning charm over them all. She dressed quietly watching the two men exchanging lazy kisses, as they lay curled together on the desk. With a quick nod to both of them, she left, well satisfied with her night.

~*~

After that, she joined the two men every time. They almost always had sex in silence, no words exchanged, just the quiet gasps and moans to punctuate their desire. They had tried every combination of the three of them. Both boys fucking her wet heat together, Potter fucking her arse while Draco drove into her warm cunt, being fucked by Potter while Draco fucked her mouth, Potter fucking Draco while he fucked her. Everything they could think of they had tried and Pansy had enjoyed every minute of it.

She and Draco had tried it just the two of them once or twice when Potter had other duties and couldn’t join them. But it was always disappointing like something was missing, so after the second time they gave up even trying and only ever came together when it was the three of them. It was addictive, it was entrancing. The two men had to be easily the best looking in the whole school and they really knew how to make her feel like she was flying. She couldn’t get enough of them.

Pansy still arrived last and left as soon as the sex was done, never a word spoken between them. She and Draco had also stopped talking to each other except during their mutual classes when they were partnered up. For some strange reason, she felt like something precious would be lost if they broke their silence.

The year was drawing to a close and they would be graduating soon, and then the wedding. Her mother was driving her mad with wedding preparations and she really couldn’t care less. She just wanted to continue as they were with the three of them and their stolen moments of silent passion.

~*~

Pansy was early today. There were not that many more days before the end of school and she was more eager than ever for her lovers. She almost pushed open the door and entered as normal when she heard Draco’s voice.

She had never actually seen them talking to each other before, they had always seemed to communicate so well with touches and kisses so this made her curious. She pushed the door open a little and peeked inside as she listened.

“I don’t want to lose you, Harry,” Draco said, the sadness on his face breaking Pansy’s heart.

“You won’t, love. I’m sure it will be much easier to find time together once school is over,” Harry answered, stroking Draco’s face gently.

Pansy’s heart caught at the sight of the love in the dark-haired man’s eyes. She found herself echoing Draco’s sentiment. She did not want to lose Harry either. When exactly he had become Harry in her affections, she didn’t know but she didn’t want to lose him, or Draco. They barely functioned, as a couple these days, Draco and her, but with Harry they were spectacular and they needed the Gryffindor to make them whole.

“But I’m marrying Pansy in August and I know you. Your bloody Gryffindor morals will interfere and even if Pansy invites you to join our bed it won’t be long before you pull away from us, me.” Draco was saying, as he nuzzled into Harry’s hand.

“Draco...” Harry began when Pansy had had enough. She knew what Draco said was true and she had only one way to solve their problem. She pushed the door open all the way and walked in.

She walked up to them and for the first time pulled Harry into a kiss, trying to express everything she was feeling in that kiss. It wasn’t that they had never kissed before but it was usually Harry, who initiated any kisses between them. When they pulled apart, he stared at her a little stunned.

Pansy couldn’t help smirking at him a little.

“I can see only one solution to our problem. We’ll just have to alter the wedding rites to include Harry. Our contract only says that we must marry each other, it says nothing of not being allowed to marry someone else as well. With both your titles, you can both have two spouses each so… Marry us Harry!” she said and enjoyed the shocked expressions on both men’s faces.

“You? Wha…I…” Harry stammered, gaping like a fish.

Draco recovered a little faster than the dark-haired man and smirked at him as well, “Yes Harry, marry us, please,” he said, as he leaned forward to press an almost chaste kiss to Harry’s lips.

“You…you both want me to marry you? You’re sure?” Harry asked still stunned. He had been resigned to being occasionally invited to their bed before they eventually shut him out to concentrate on their marriage and it had never occurred to him that this was a possibility.

“Yes, we are sure. We don’t want to lose you. We don’t work very well without you.” Pansy said, as Draco slipped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek in thanks. She took Harry’s hands in hers and looked into those mesmerising green eyes, “Marry us,” she said.

“Yes,” Harry gasped out, a smile splitting his face before he lunged forward to press kisses to both their faces.

That night their lovemaking was joyful and passionate, completely lacking the desperation that Pansy now realised had been a characteristic for the past weeks. As she dressed and walked out she turned to the boys who were still cuddled together on the floor.

“I’m going to owl mother and the Daily Prophet now. The announcement should be in the morning papers. I hope your fellow Gryffindors don’t go ballistic on you Harry,” she said, grinning as she walked out, Harry’s surprised bark of laughter following her.

~*~

The next morning, the reactions of the whole school was better than the triad had expected. The owls dropped the papers on the tables, just as the three of them entered the great hall together holding hands.

They could probably hear Ron's exclamation “WHAT!” all over the school as the trio stopped and first Pansy, then Draco, kissed Harry before he moved to join his housemates for breakfast. All three looking very pleased with themselves.

***************************************************************

The Beginning!


End file.
